VOX Box: Wait For It
Characters * Rip Hunter * Rose Wilson * Roxy Sutton * Tommy Merlyn * Sara Lance * Thea Queen * Tanga Location * Udderly Delicious, Danny the Street * November 7th 2015, 0427 Local Time VOX Archive * opens, footsteps: 6 instances * Tommy Merlyn: Hey, we're actually cl- pause Oh, it's the Legends. * Rip Hunter: Hey Tommy. * Tommy Merlyn: Rip... Girls * unison: Rose Wilson: Hey. Roxy Sutton: How are ya? Sara Lance: Tommy... Thea Queen: Bro. Tanga: Helllloooo, future friend! * Tommy Merlyn: You got a new girl... * 6 instances * Rip Hunter: Yeah, we do. clatter * Tommy Merlyn: She's, uh, pink... * Rose Wilson: Yeah, we noticed that. clatter * 3 instances * Tanga: Hey, you look cute. clamber * Tommy Merlyn: What are you-? Uh, you can't come back- * Tanga: Shut up and welcome me to your world, sexy. grapple, moist lip smack * Rose Wilson: Wow, she moves fast. * Thea Queen: scoff I'll say. Usually Sara and Roxy are the team's sexpots; and Tanga just beat their records. * Roxy Sutton: Excuse me? * Sara Lance: What? She's got game. I got to recognize that. * Roxy Sutton: Hush you. * Tommy Merlyn: stumbling footsteps, clatter, glass clinking: 27 instances That was... uh... unexpected. * Tanga: Oh, hey... Is that a bow? * Tommy Merlyn: Uh... Yeah. Here, want me to show you? * Tanga: No, we're done. clamber I had a bad experience with a guy like you. As you were. * Tommy Merlyn: Uh... Okay then. * Tanga: Now what? Oh, right. Refreshments! slapping counter Bartender, a round of Balectan ale for me and my new friends. * Tommy Merlyn: Uh, no liquor. Only milk. * Tanga: I see. T'lil Golden Wine then. * Tommy Merlyn: Only milk. * Tanga: Chilled Glyphha? * Tommy Merlyn: Is Glyphha alien talk for milk? * Tanga: No... * Tommy Merlyn: Then no. Only milk. * Tanga: Only milk? * Tommy Merlyn: Only milk. * Tanga: Diet milk? * Tommy Merlyn: Uh, sure. We have skim milk. * Tanga: How about cherry milk? * Tommy Merlyn: Cherry milk? Uh, no... * Tanga: Hmm... pause Do you have any milk? * Tommy Merlyn: sigh I just put all the milk in the big fridge for the night. footsteps I'll be right back. * Rose Wilson: Okay, that was one of the strangest conversations I've seen in a while. And I talked to Larry Trainor for five minutes yesterday. * Rip Hunter: Rose, we talked about this- * Rose Wilson: What? I didn't insult her. * Roxy Sutton: You implied she's weird. * Rose Wilson: Did I? I'm sorry. Let me clarify that. She's expletive weird. * unison: Rip Hunter: Rose! Roxy Sutton: Rose! Sara Lance: Rose! Thea Queen: Rose! * Rose Wilson: Oh, please, we're all thinking it. * Roxy Sutton: Are we, though? I mean, she's an alien, right? It's not fair for us, a bunch of humans to pass judgement on her using our cultural filters. At the very least we should get to know her first. * Rip Hunter: What a marvelous idea there, Roxy. Yes, Tanga... * Tanga: What up, beard? * Rip Hunter: Uh, Rip... Remember? * Tanga: Right, Rip... Sorry. What's that short for? * Rip Hunter: Nothing, it- * Tanga: "Rip" is short for "nothing"? Huh... You weren't kidding, Earthling is a weird language. * Sara Lance: Actually, it's English. * Tanga: What's English? * Sara Lance: The language we're speaking... It's called English. * Tanga: Oh, then what language is Earthling? * Thea Queen: There isn't an Earthling language. * Tanga: Then what language are we speaking? * Rose Wilson: English. * Tanga: But you're Earthlings. * Sara Lance: We prefer 'human', actually. * Tanga: Axnar's tongue! When did I get on the planet Hume? What happened to Earth? * Rose Wilson: sigh I'm going to shoot her. * Rip Hunter: Tanga, if I may... uh... chuckle Our species is 'human', our planet is 'Earth', and our planet has multiple languages, the one we're currently speaking is 'English'. * Tanga: What a confusing planet you live on. I'm a Maguirean. I'm probably from Maguirea. My native tongue is Maguirean. See how that's so much more simpler than your way of doing things? * Thea Queen: Is it bad she's already convinced me that we're the weird ones? * Tommy Merlyn: glass clinking: 6 instances, sigh There you go, six bottles of milk for the Legends. * Tanga: Axnar's liver! clinking Blonde one! * Sara Lance: Yeah? clinking, slurp * Tanga: This one has your face on it. * Sara Lance: gasp Oh, yeah. That was the last bartender's cute idea of putting our pictures on the bottles. * Rip Hunter: It was a promotional thing. clinking, glug, glug * Thea Queen: A promotion with an awful pun. clinking, sigh, slurp, gulp, sigh "Legen-Dairy". groan * Tanga: I see... clinking, glug, glug, gulp, sigh This milk... It's good. snort, chuckle Legen-Dairy. giggle I just got it. chuckle I swear by Axnar's groin, that's funny! chuckle * Roxy Sutton: No... It's really not. * Tanga: pause Oh, okay... gulp That's okay then, because I didn't actually get it. gulp Trivia and Notes * Story continues in VOX Box: Tommy Merlyn 1. * The title of this VOX is a reference to a running joke from the How I Met Your Mother TV series, where one character's catch phrases was "Legen- Wait for it... Dary! Legendary!" * A conversation with Larry Trainor was probably weird due to his paranoia concerning Pelicans. Links and References * VOX Box: Wait For It Category:VOX Box Category:Rip Hunter/Appearances Category:Rose Wilson/Appearances Category:Roxanne Sutton/Appearances Category:Tommy Merlyn/Appearances Category:Sara Lance/Appearances Category:Thea Queen/Appearances Category:Tanga/Appearances Category:The Legends/Appearances Category:Udderly Delicious/Appearances Category:Danny the Street/Appearances